God He is Gorgeous, For An Orc
by Apokarli
Summary: They met unexpectedly at a bar. Who knew he would fall for her.
1. chapter 1

Fanfiction based on the Movie Bright

Scene: LA, bar. Time after the death of Leilah of the Inferni. Characters include Nick Jakoby, Daryl Ward, and an OC. Perspective is of the OC.

It was like any other time I would go out. Living in LA, there were a lot of clubs and bars, but this one was my favorite. The people in there were real, they weren't afraid to be true to themselves, and it gave me courage. I would go in every Thursday night wearing almost the same type of cloths, a t-shirt and jeans, but tonight was different. Tonight, I wanted to look amazing. I wore a simple lacey, red short sleeved shirt with silky black leggings. I wore some simple black flats and I pulled my hair back into a pony tail with brown curls cascading down my back. I'm not huge on makeup, so I wore it simply and naturally.

When I walked into the bar, the human bartender noticed me immediately. He gave me a new look and the first thing he did was whistle.

"Wow, Apo! You look amazing? What is the occasion?" the bartender barked at me.

"What, Dan? Am I not allow to look beautiful every once in a while. I thought it would be a nice change." I replied.

"That is not what I meant. I just have never seen you look this way. What can I get you today? Your usual?" Dan laughed.

"Yes, one Angry Orchard and keep my tab open."

"No problem." He complied.

Drinking my ale, I settled in at the bar. Enjoying the crisp apple taste of my Angry Orchard, I finally was beginning to relax. It had been a stressful week at my job so far. So much lab work to do due to so many trauma patients coming in. Ugh, I love my job, but somedays like today, I despised it. Lost some people in code blues and I got in an argument with my manager again. Thank God for alcohol some days.

I started to really look around the bar once I settled in. A few elves were over to the left of the bar playing pool and keeping to themselves. To the right, some orcs were chatting about the gangs in the area. The humans in between, laughing and being stupid drunk people like always. I usually kept to myself and talked to the bartender.

Things changed that night. It was strange and weird, but so blissful and glorious at the same time. I met a man that I never thought I would meet. As soon as he walked in, I knew exactly who he was. The man was an orc, but he was unblooded. His tusks were rounded off. This man was Nicholas Jakoby, this first orkish police officer and I fell in love. It was like a hammer or a bag of bricks hitting me over the head, it was so indescribable. He noticed me immediately as soon as he walked through the door. It was taboo, for orcs and humans to love one another, but I was one of the few who didn't give a fuck at all.

He didn't sit next to me immediately, but he sat up at the bar with me. He sat on a stool a few stools down and ordered a beer. At first I could not stop looking at him. He was simply gorgeous. His markings on his face were the most beautiful I have ever seen. His eyes, my God his eyes. His eye were a warm yellow, but they felt like they could pierce through my soul. I never wanted anything so badly.

Every time he caught my eyes, I would look away. I was so super shy and scared to talk to him. I eventually got the courage to call Dan over and he had another Angry Orchard ready for me.

"Dan, is that the orc police officer?" I asked him.

Dan gave me a chuckle and replied, " Yep, that is Nick. He is a regular here, but doesn't usually come in on Thursdays. He must have just finished a shift not so long ago. Why do you ask?"

"He is really cute, but I am too scared to talk to him." I say turning a few shades of red.

"Well, he must feel the same way, because this ale is from him. He wanted to buy you a drink and asked me what you were drinking."

I took the ale blushing redder and redder by the second. I looked over at Nick and found him staring at me. That was it, that is what made me give in. Those gorgeous eyes. I melted immediately. I moved over to him with the ale in hand.

"Thanks for the beer, it's my favorite." I shyly say to Nick.

With a slight lisp, Nick replied, "I couldn't resist giving a beautiful woman a drink."

I smiled shyly at Nick, "I'm Apo." I said while outstretching my hand.

Taking my hand, Nick shook it and replied, "Nick."

"It is so good to meet you, Nick. I really like your markings. They are beautiful." I told Nick.

Nick smirked slightly and looking down, Nick replied, "Thanks, they are natural."

I couldn't help but laugh at this response. He was adorable and his shyness was so super cute. This was such a good icebreaker. We began to talk about our jobs, our likes and dislikes. We talked all the way until closing time. We didn't even realize we were the last ones there until Dan told us that he was closing up. Leaving the bar, Nick made me giggle one last time. That is when I decided to do it. I couldn't resist anymore. I took a step forward and looked straight into his eyes. I saw him gulp nervously, because he knew exactly what I wanted.

I placed my hands on his chest looking directly at his chest. I felt the dense muscle underneath his shirt and I couldn't help but touch him. I moved my hands up to his neck and he placed his hands about my hips moving them to my lower back. He pulled me in closer to him and I wrapped my hands behind his head. Pushing my body closer to him, I closed my eyes and waited for the contact. I almost felt it immediately and it was electric. My whole body felt hot and I could feel sparks of electricity moving through my body and his.

Breaking apart, I could barely breathe. I wanted more. I was basically begging for more. That is when I made my decision.

"Nick, would you like to come back to my place. We won't be disturbed." I offered.

He took my hand and only responded with, " Lead the way."


	2. Chapter 2

Thankfully, it did not take long to get to my small one bedroom apartment. Opening my door, I greeted my cats like I always do. I brought Nick into my apartment and I threw him onto my couch. He sat down with an oomph and I looked at the sight of him. So vulnerable, so handsome. I walked directly to him while he finally got his bearings. I sat on his lap and knelt down. He immediately wrapped his hands around my waist and pulled me close. The electricity already began to start.

At first it was slow, but steady. It was like we were trying to familiarize ourselves with each other's bodies. The kiss started out slow, but steadily increased with passion. His callused hands touched my face and was so gentle. I wanted him so badly that I couldn't help, but already moaning his name over and over. I placed my hands on his face and kissed him so passionately that I could feel heat everywhere.

I forced my tongue past his lips. My tongue danced around with his tongue and Nick moaned loudly. At this point, my underwear was getting really wet and I couldn't help, but grind against his pelvis. His moan turned into a slight grunt and I could feel it. His dick growing underneath me. I had always heard that orcs were huge, but my God he was huge. I rocked against it feeling it through my leggings allow it to hit my clit just right.

Nick grabbed a fistful of my hair and turned my head to the side where he started licking and kissing my neck. His other hand grabbed my left breast while trying his best to rub my nipple. Moaning loudly, I grabbed his wrists and placed them to his side. I put my hands above my head giving Nick the go ahead on taking off my shirt.

I got off of Nick's lap and grabbed his hand. Nick got off of the couch and followed me to my bedroom where my Queen sized bed lay ahead. I had Nick sit on the edge and I forced his hands above his head. I took off his shirt slowly while I lay kisses up his stomach and chest. This caused Nick to get harder and I saw his dick throb underneath his pants. God, I needed him so badly. After throwing Nick's shirt off to the side, I unlatched my bra from behind and allowed for my bra to fall down my arms. I threw my bra off to the side and Nick grabbed my waist immediately. He lifted me up and placed me on my bed so gently. I never knew an orc to be as gentle as Nick was. Next thing I knew, I was getting wetter by the second.

Nick latched his mouth onto my left breast and was biting and sucking on my nipple while fondling my right nipple. I was moaning so loud, I swear my neighbors could hear me. I was in absolute bliss. Nick's name was constantly on my tongue in between moans. I was totally losing my mind.

I started to push my leggings down trying to let Nick know it was okay to. He ignored me completely. He was enjoying my upper body too much that he was leaving me gasping and wanting more and more. I needed attention in other places.

I had to give one verbal phrase just to get Nick to understand. I whispered into his ear, "Nick, please take me." Nick lost complete control. He took off my leggings with my underwear and left me completely naked in front of him. I bent my knees and spread my legs showing Nick how wet I was. I heard a unearthly moan that sounded like a grunt come from his mouth. Oh it was enticing. I couldn't help starting to play with myself in front of Nick. I was basically begging him to attend to me. I needed more.

Nick bent down between my legs and with one swipe of his tongue I totally almost orgasmed. I was begging and pleading for more and more while Nick licked my pussy. I writhed in pleasure and kept his head right where it needed to be. That was until my sexual beast was finally released. I brought Nick's head up from my pleasure and kissed him demandingly. I unbuttoned Nick's pants and brought them down enough where I could grasp his fully erected cock in my hand. I was so shocked I could not wrap my hand fully around it. Nick moaned loudly and slightly thrusted into my hand. He was so ready for our union.

I sat Nick down on the edge of my bed and I got on my knees. Precum was already pouring out of his cock and I licked to the clear liquid from the tip. Nick immediately tensed up and moaned out in pleasure. He was close and so sensitive already. I wrapped the head of Nick's cock with my lips and started to sucks slightly while I alternated with my tongue moving around the head. Nick couldn't handle much more and came in my mouth. Surprisingly, he did not have a bad taste and I could handle every drop.

Nick was still hard even after how much he came. It must had been a long time since he had sex or this was an orc thing. I couldn't tell. I laid Nick down on my bed properly and got him comfortable on my pillows. My pussy was still aching with need and I got on top of him. At first, I rubbed against his cock with just my wet fold. My mind was so drunk with need that it didn't take me long to put Nick's cock against my entrance. I slow worked my way down onto his cock. I didn't exaggerate. Nick was huge and I had to wait to move. He filled me up to the brim and he still had more cock to put in. It felt heavenly. I started to grind against Nick and he put his hands on my hips. I was already moaning loudly with even small thrust. I was so close to cumming.

Nick rolled over and got on top. He spread my legs as wide as possible and pushed them again my body. I was preparing for a jamming fast thrust, but that was not what I got. Nick was so sweet and patient. He thrusted into me slowly and kissed my lips. This felt different. It was not just a regular fuck. It was like he was making love to me. It was mind blowing. I needed every thrust, every kiss, every touch. I felt like I was on fire.

He listened to every plea, every beg, and not once was rough. I needed some roughness. I needed him to be faster. I pushed Nick off me. He got upset at first until he saw what I was doing. I got on my hands and knees and lifted my butt up as high as it could go and I started to slightly wiggle it. Nick's eyes got really dark. He grabbed his dick and put it inside my pussy from behind. He grabbed my hips and started thrusting into me harder and harder. The first time I came, it was so explosive that I pushed Nick right out of me an left a huge puddle behind. Nick went and grabbed a towel from my bathroom, put it underneath me, and started to fuck me from behind again. I came three more times from behind. It was the fourth time that Nick released his seed into me. It was so glorious.

Nick cuddled up to me, wrapped his arms around me, and pulled me in close.

"That was amazing, Apo."

"Right back at you, big guy."

Within minutes, we fell asleep in each other's arms and slept soundly.


End file.
